Halloween Seduction
by Nicole4211
Summary: Fairy Tail has a Halloween Party and Levy and Lucy decide this is the night they are going to seduce their men. Fic written in collaboration with Station 11 who will be posting some wonderful pictures.


**For the Gajevy event... Station 11 (who is simply incredible) and I have been matched together and here is the first installment of this steamy Halloween FanFic. I hope you like it. Amazing pictures to accompany this story will be posted on the story cover as well as on Tumblr when they are finished. Check out mine or hers... we both have the same names on there as here (Nicole4211 & Station11). If you can't find them, send me a comment or PM. I will let you know as soon as they are published :)  
**

**Happy Halloween!**

_**Halloween Seduction**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You are not getting out of it this time," Lucy said, throwing a pair of scarlet red fishnet stockings at me as I sat on the arm of a nearby lounge chair, wringing my hands together nervously.

Today was Halloween and the entire guild was getting together for a huge costume party, organized, of course, by Mira who had mercilessly ordered everyone around for days in preparation. I eyed the red stockings that now lay in my lap cautiously and then lifted terrified eyes up to Lucy.

"But…" I began and was quickly interrupted by my best friend.

"Don't even think about it. You know you looked sexy as hell in that costume when you tried it on at the store and he's going to love it."

He… Gajeel, the man I'd had a crush on for what seemed like ages now.

At the time it had seemed like a great idea. Lucy, Erza, Cana and I had all gone to the store to find costumes for the party and in the spirit of things, we'd tried on nearly every outfit they had. We'd had an absolute blast, prancing around in the skimpy clothes in the dressing room together, imagining what the men we each had our eye on would think. The girls all knew I had it bad for Gajeel, there was no way for me to conceal it from them. They saw how my face flamed brightly whenever the man came near me and how my eyes were always glued to his deliciously handsome figure if he was in the same room as me. I just hoped that he didn't know. It seemed almost unbelievable that he wouldn't know, it was blaringly obvious to me. But Gajeel wasn't always the most observant mage in Earthland.

For weeks now, the girls had been pressuring me to say something, to finally let him know what my feelings were. I'd been quick to refuse them at first but over time, their persistence had eroded my brain; even to the point of letting them talk me into buying this obscenely revealing costume in hopes of seducing the man who was nearly constantly in my thoughts.

Now though, as I sat there staring at the satin outfit lying beside me on the seat cushion, all I could think about was how terribly embarrassing it would be. I didn't have a figure like Lucy or Erza who were overflowing with feminine curves. It felt silly to even attempt to be sexy when they were in the same room as me. I would just make a fool out of myself.

"I know what you are thinking and you better stop before I decide to call Erza over," Lucy threatened.

I cringed, thinking of the speech she would give me AGAIN about how I needed to be proud of the body I had. There certainly was no arguing with her once she started in on something. "Fine. I'll stop. But I still think this is a bad idea," I said and then huffed defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's a great idea. It's about time you show that man how you feel about him. I'm no expert on men but trust me, that man likes you," Lucy said and then picked up my outfit off the chair, thrusting it towards me. "Here, let's get changed. We don't have much time and we still have to do our hair and makeup."

Grudgingly I took the fabric from her outstretched hand and slid off the arm of the chair to stand up. We both quickly shed off our clothes and then I watched as Lucy tugged on the costume that she'd decided on when I'd gotten mine. She looked amazing of course, her body sheathed in black leather with bright red stitching which cut dangerously low with a deep V that split the fabric open all the way down below her breasts to just above her belly button. The red stitching that took up the front of the bodice made a spider web sort or pattern over the leather and which made it look like the piece was one giant web covering her body. Her large chest practically spilled out of the opening and even as a straight woman I could hardly keep my eyes off the sight. I could only imagine what the men would think… one man in particular whom she had her eye on. The black skirt flared over her rounded hips and then fell in long strips down her legs, creating several slits whenever she took a step that revealed a good portion of naked thigh. Unlike me, she'd elected to not wear any stockings and in place of them she had thigh high black leather boots of the same pattern as the bodice with red webbing and a stiletto heal. She looked every inch the succubus she was trying to portray and I smiled in approval as she looked at me slightly nervously.

"Wow Lucy! You look incredible," I said as I yanked my own bodice in place on my body. I squirmed with the effort, not accustomed to wearing corsets. The bright red satin slid over my skin and finally fell in place over my body but hung loosely.

"Here, let me tie you up," Lucy said and moved behind me and started tugging on the ties that ran up the center of my back. With every tug I grunted, feeling like I was being mummified from how tightly she was pulling it. When she finally finished she turned me around and assessed me. "Look at that tiny waist! I'm so jealous!"

I just shook my head and reached over for the stockings that were draped over the side of the chair. I slipped them on and then tied them to the red garter belt around my waist…

"Wow! If Gajeel could see you right now, I swear he would…"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, embarrassment making my face match the color of my outfit. I grabbed the skirt and stepped into it then yanked it up my body, settling it on my waist where it clung to my hips and barely fell past my backside. It didn't even reach the top of my thigh highs and even though I wore dresses this short often, for some reason I felt incredibly exposed because of the space revealed.

"Oh you look so hot!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Her breasts came dangerously close to popping out of her dress but somehow they managed to stay in place.

"You better be careful. You're going to fall out of that dress," I said with a giggle. Lucy just waved her hand at my comment, grabbing and tugging on the small tail attached to the back of my skirt, then reached out for the satin straps that fell down the front of my corset. She lifted them and tied them behind my neck, making it look almost like I was wearing a halter top and which somehow magically showcased my breasts so that they looked somewhat larger unbelievably.

"Where's the choker?" Lucy asked.

I picked the red sequined piece up and handed it to her. She secured it behind my neck and then stepped back once again to assess me. "Perfect! Alright, let's go do our hair and makeup," Lucy said.

I followed her through the room and into the small bathroom. Her curling iron was already heating up and we started playing around, deciding on leaving mine its usual layered mess, teasing it a lil' more than usual while Lucy pulled hers back into a loose ponytail with tendrils of hair escaping around her face.

The makeup we did dark, lining both of our eyes with black pencil and caking on the mascara. Lucy added a tiny bit of red sparkle to the line of my eye and then we left our lips a neutral shade, not wanting to overdo it.

"Oh crap! Look at the time!" Lucy said as we left the bathroom and made our way back to the living area.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I'd never in my life worn anything this… well quite honestly, sexy. To top it off, Lucy had me wearing these mega high red heals which I swear I was going to break my ankles on. It seemed silly to go through all of this, it's not like it was going to change anything. I still didn't have the confidence to go up to the man. All this really served to do was make me even more self-conscious. And come to think of it, all this pushing by Lucy was awfully hypocritical. I mean, she was in the same boat as me. She's had a thing for Natsu for months now and although she has made a bit more progress than me, she still was just as frustrated.

"Are you going to make your move tonight?" I asked Lucy as she pulled on her succubus wings.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

I crossed my arms over my chest and wrinkled my eyebrows at her. "You know what I mean."

Lucy sighed heavily. "I don't know. I mean, isn't it the guys job to… you know, push things further… physically?"

I shrugged, having no clue about those types of things. I guess typically in my romance novels the guy was the one that made the moves but that wasn't always the case. Plus it was Natsu that we were talking about here. He wasn't what I would call _the typical male_. But I understood her frustration. From what Lucy has told me, they'd kissed a few times but nothing more and also from what Lucy has told me, she wanted more.

I could completely sympathize with that. Gajeel and I might not have kissed but I sure as heck wanted to. I also knew, if given the opportunity, I would want more as well. I may be innocent, having never done anything with a man, not even a kiss, but my thoughts certainly weren't innocent. I don't know how many times I sat in bed, dreaming about Gajeel and his amazing body. I'd done WAY more than kissing in my imagination.

"Here," Lucy said, interrupting my thoughts and holding out a small glass of some sort of liquor. "To finally getting our guys."

I chuckled and clinked glasses with her before we both tipped them back and gulped the liquid down. I cringed at the taste, the alcohol burning down my throat and then gave the glass back to Lucy who set them both down on the counter.

"Ok, are we ready?" she asked and I nodded, grabbing my little pitchfork and sliding the devil horns on my head. I still couldn't believe I was leaving the apartment like this.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lucy and I walked into the already bustling guild hall, my fingers wringing the small pitchfork nervously in front of me like somehow it was going to cover my body.

"Hey guys!" Erza's abnormally exuberant voice greeted us the moment we stepped inside. She was dressed as a pirate wearing a puffy sleeved white blouse that she knotted beneath her breasts and a pair of large black pants tucked into brown knee high boots. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and a red bandana covered her head with a black eye patch to finish off the costume.

"Hey Erza. Happy Halloween!" Lucy and I both answered and then I noticed the person hovering behind her, wearing a long black cloak with a hood that left a dark shadow over the person's face and carrying a long plastic scythe.

"Is that..." Lucy began to ask but Erza quickly jumped forward and covered Lucy's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh!" Erza said and then the cloaked figure stepped forward, pulling the edges of the hood slightly away from his face to reveal spiky blue hair.

"Jellal!" Lucy gasped in a quiet whisper.

Erza leaned in closer to us and whispered, "Master let him come. Most of the people here know it's him but I just don't want it being yelled out or anything, just in case."

Lucy and I quickly nodded our heads and I greeted Jellal, wishing him a Happy Halloween as well before Lucy and I took off for the noisiest part of the guild which more than likely meant that Natsu was there.

"Hey Lucy! Check this out!" Natsu said loudly the moment we got close to the area he was. He jumped off of the chair immediately and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her to the table he was just sitting at. Lined up were several bowls and Natsu moved behind Lucy, covering her eyes with one of his hands and with the other he grabbed one of hers and placed it in one of the bowls.

"Let me guess… pealed grapes?" Lucy said and Natsu dropped his hands from her face, pouting.

"How did you know?" he asked and Lucy turned around to face him.

"I helped set up the party, remember?" she said and Natsu's shoulders sagged.

"Oh yea."

"Hey Natsu, what is your costume?" I asked, moving up beside both of them.

A huge smile filled his face and he adjusted the goggles on his forehead. "I'm Edolas Natsu. See…" he said, raising his arms and showing me the flame pattern on the sleeves of his shirt.

"I never met the Edolas Natsu," I said and then from the corner of my eye I saw a mop of messy black hair standing in the corner. He's here!

I shouldn't be so excited. It's not like it meant anything that he was here… everyone was here. But never-the-less, my body was pulsing now with energy. I tried not to be too obvious as I looked over in his direction but when I saw his full costume I couldn't do anything but stare. He was completely shirtless, his gorgeous torso in full view all the way to the brown shorts which hung low on his narrow hips. The bottom of the shorts were shredded, some slits angling up to the middle of his thigh and then hanging down just past his knees. On his feet were simple brown leather sandals and the only other piece of clothing he wore was a necklace that had what looked like a saber tooth dangling from it.

My God, he was hot! Every inch of him was a feast for my eyes. I felt my body heating up just looking at him and I clenched my thighs together to try and relieve the ache that was already growing between them. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel the length of him, starting at his bare chest, taking in every inch of hard muscle and then moving down the line of his stomach to his abs that flattened out just above the waistband of his pants. It was almost indecent how low they hung. My eyes lingered there way longer than they should and then suddenly I felt an elbow in my side and I abruptly turned and found Lucy grinning knowingly at me.

"Go talk to him," she pressed, nudging me in the direction of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

I quickly shook my head and started fiddling with the pitchfork in my hand. "No way!"

"Go talk to who?" Natsu asked a bit too loudly and I felt myself starting to blush.

"Can you go get us some drinks?" Lucy asked Natsu who quickly nodded his head and took off. A second later, Lucy had a hold of my elbow and was tugging me to a less crowded area of the room. The instant we stopped she leaned close to me and said quietly, "Levy, you have to go for it tonight. I promise you, Gajeel is totally into you."

I bit my lip nervously and stole a quick glance in Gajeels direction. He was still standing in the same place by the bar, Lily beside him who was dressed up in a monkey costume that was cute as hell. I guess they were supposed to be Tarzan and Terk.

I thought about what Lucy said, completely doubting her. There was no way he was in to me. I was so plain and boring and he was… well hell, just look at him. He was drop dead gorgeous. I wanted to sift my fingers through his thick hair and press my body against…

"Levy, snap out of it," Lucy said, laughing as she caught me staring at Gajeel again.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "There's no way. I wouldn't even know what to do."

"What do you need to know how to do?" Cana interrupted us, moving to stand beside Lucy.

"Err, nothing," I quickly said and then laughed at her costume. She was wearing a barmaid dress with a large mug of beer in her hand. "Nice costume… original."

"Yea, I thought it fit me well," she answered and we all laughed. "Are you guys talking about Gajeel?"

I sighed heavily and then listened as Lucy said, "Yes we are. I'm trying to convince Levy to seduce him."

Seduce him? What? She certainly hadn't said that and there was no way in heck I was going to even try. It was ridiculous to even think about. I did not have the body to seduce anybody, much less the sexiest man alive… in my opinion at least.

"Oh yes, you totally should," Cana agreed and I just shook my head solemnly.

"Here guys. I have your drinks," Natsu said, walking up to the three of us and holding out small glasses of some kind of punch. "It's really strong."

"Thanks Natsu," both Lucy and I said and took our glasses. I tried a sip and fully agreed with him, it was strong.

"Mira put me in charge of the drinks," Cana said, winking at us as we both cringed.

"Jeez, we're all going to be drunk in no time," Lucy said.

We all laughed and then I watched as Gajeel moved across the room and took a seat by himself on the far side of the hall. Even Lily had gone off with Happy and Charle so now he sat there with an overflowing mug as his only companion.

"Now's your chance," Lucy said, leaning close and whispering in my ear.

I just shook my head and took another long sip of punch. These girls were crazy. How did they expect me to seduce him? I wouldn't know how even if I was crazy enough to try it. I mean, what did that even entail? Was I just supposed to go up to him and kiss him? Maybe rub my body up against his or something? I was completely clueless in this department.

"Here, have more," Cana said and handed me another cup of punch.

"But I haven't finished the first one yet," I said.

"Drink up then. You're never going to get this thing done sober," she said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Get what thing done?" Natsu asked innocently where he stood beside Lucy.

"Yea… get what thing done, Lucy?" I asked, pinning her with a look that told her exactly what I thought about her prodding. "Tell you what. If you do it, I will," I said as I finished off my first cup of punch then set the new cup that Cana had given me inside the empty one.

"I umm…" Lucy shifted nervously where she stood, biting her lip as she thought about what I'd said and then turned and smiled at me. "Fine. You have a deal."

Ah crap, had I really just done that? Now, if Lucy went through with it, I would actually have to give it a shot. The chances weren't extremely high though that she would actually try to seduce Natsu. I mean, they'd been friends forever and not a whole lot had happened; just a few kisses, but even those were rather restrained from what Lucy had told me. More than likely, I was in the clear.

I stole another glance across the room and saw that Gajeel was still in the same spot, his shoulders hunched over the table as he leaned forward on his elbows. I swear I could watch him all day and it wouldn't get old. My fingers itched to rub over those broad shoulders, feel the muscle beneath them. Then maybe run them down the front of him, smooth over the skin that stretched across his chest and massage the muscles there. My thoughts took me further and my eyes followed along, drinking in the sight of his tight abs and...

"Levy, see… he's looking at you," Lucy said, bringing me out of my day dream.

I turned my gaze up to Gajeels face and Lucy was right, he was looking straight at me. Shit! How much had he seen? Had he watched me the whole time I'd been staring at his body? Could he tell what I'd been thinking?

I shifted where I stood, tugging on my skirt which once again seemed way too short. I felt so ridiculous in this costume. Why did I ever let Lucy talk me into wearing it?

I felt an elbow in my side and then Lucy's voice whispered in my ear, "Stop messin' with your outfit. He's checking you out as we speak."

My eyes darted to Gajeel's face again and unbelievably, Lucy was right. He was staring at me, his eyes traveling the length of my body. I could practically feel the weight of them, moving down my stomach to my legs. Wherever they roamed, it felt like little tendrils of pleasure rippled over my skin. The ache between my legs grew even more and my pulse started to quicken. Even my breathing accelerated as I watched him openly peruse my body.

"I think I need some fresh air. You guys want to go outside?" I asked, finishing off my second drink.

"Sure," everyone except Cana answered, the barmaid electing to stay inside and get another drink while the rest of us headed towards the back, leaving the guild hall and making our way to the back yard where more decorations were set up.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy called out and waved at the mummy standing beside a practically gushing Juvia. "Nice costume."

Gray walked over, Juvia trailing behind him. "Hey guys," he said and then shrugged. "It was easy."

Considering all it consisted of was a long white strip of fabric wrapped around the lower portion of his body, leaving his torso bare… yea, I'd say it was pretty easy.

"Lucy! Let's go bobbing for apples!" Natsu said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging her across the yard to a wooden barrel filled with water and apples. I followed behind, Gray and Juvia with me and as I watched Natsu dunk his head over and over again, I found myself glancing repeatedly over at the doorway, looking to see if Gajeel would come out. Several other guild members emerged, Laxus walking out along with the other members of the Raijinshuu close on his heel... but no Gajeel.

I tried not to be disappointed, enjoying the game, and when Mira came up to us, dressed as Little Bo Peep and holding a tray of punch, I smiled warmly and took a glass. This punch might be the only thing that saves me tonight. If it came down to me having to attempt to seduce Gajeel, I'd be relying heavily on it for courage. And judging from the way Natsu was all over Lucy, his eyes practically undressing her in front of us, I was pretty sure I would be obliged to see through my end of the deal.

"Levy… look," Lucy interrupted my thoughts and pointed across the yard. Immediately my eyes fell upon the tall figure of Gajeel, walking casually across the yard straight for us.

"Don't point!" I practically hissed, grabbing Lucy's hand and feeling my face instantly turn bright pink.

Lucy laughed, "He was looking for you. I know it," she said quietly and then greeted Gajeel when he stopped next to us.

"What's the flame idiot doing?" he asked, moving beside Natsu who was in the middle of his third round of apple bobbing, refusing to lose to Jet who had the record so far for the night.

"He's bobbin' for apples. You should try it," Lucy answered and then added, "Levy will show you what to do." When Gajeel turned his attention to the barrel, Lucy stuck her tongue out at me and I scowled at her.

Gajeel moved closer to the barrel, watching as Natsu continued to dunk his head over and over again while Elfman timed him and kept track of the amount of apples he grabbed a hold of.

"You suck at this," Gajeel commented when Natsu finally finished.

Natsu stood up, his hair and face completely drenched and water dripping down his neck, soaking the top of his shirt. "Bet you can't do any better," he said to Gajeel who was already bracing the side of the barrel, waiting for his turn.

"Wait!" I said, stepping up beside him. "You uhh, should probably tie your hair back. It might get in the way," I suggested.

He looked down at me and instantly my insides started to churn. His eyes were so piercing and I felt rooted to the spot as I stared up at him.

"Here," I said, pulling my hair tie off my wrist and holding it out to him. With a grin, he took the elastic and quickly pulled his hair back, the thick mass falling from the ponytail behind his back.

A few seconds later, Elfman started the clock again and immediately Gajeel dove after the apples, completely soaking himself and nearly getting me wet as well in his enthusiasm. In the end he didn't do any better than Natsu, coming a few apples short and demanding another go.

I laughed as I watched him and then lifted my head when Lucy handed me another drink. Natsu was standing beside her and slightly behind her, his eyes ogling the large amount of cleavage that she had on display. He didn't even try to hide his interest anymore and from the look Lucy just gave me, it was pretty obvious that she was about to make her move.

"Alright Levy. If this is what it takes, I'll do it for you," Lucy said and then tipped the rest of her punch down her throat. She handed me the empty cup, took a deep breath, and then grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging him with his stunned expression across the yard to the edge of the guild where they disappeared around the other side.

Cana and I both looked at each other, surprise on both of our faces and at the same time we both ran for the side of the building and peaked around the edge. I got there just in time to watch as Lucy shoved Natsu against the side of the buildinbg and planted a long wet kiss to his lips. I wanted to cheer for my close friend, especially when Natsu wrapped his arms around her body and roughly turned her, switching their positions so that he was the one pressing her against the wall.

I looked away after that, turning and smiling at Cana who had a wicked grin on her face.

"It's about time," Cana said and I chuckled.

I was so happy for Lucy. Judging from the way Natsu had reacted, she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Cana turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes, "Now it's your turn."

To be continued...

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all liked the beginning. Probably will only be one more chapter but... we'll see. Send us a review and let us know what you think. We're dying to hear from ya!**

**Oh and also, thank you to Rboz**** for suggesting this fic idea. It's been fun. I hope you are enjoying it :)**


End file.
